


Two Worlds Apart

by dacb972



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, There is some harassment, hopefully not too slow, mysterious Lauren, popular Camila, there is some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacb972/pseuds/dacb972
Summary: Lauren Jauregui was a mystery to most students, even sometimes teachers themselves. The girl didn't speak outside the classroom much, and if you saw her down the street you'd think she's the epitome of a bargirl persona. Camila on the other hand is a small, shy girl. Charismatic and funny, clumsier than most people her age. She has the biggest heart you could ever find. However, the girl longs for a love story she isn't sure she'll ever have.Many things can go wrong on a party, still most people think nothing will ever happen to them. Camila's one of them. She is force to rethink this after a party, which is supposed to be just fun, turns into a nightmare. Despite everything someone rescues her, giving her a helping hand. Before she can thank the stranger properly, they banish, leaving the girl with questions unanswered.
Relationships: Camila Cabello & Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui, Dinah Jane Hansen/Normani Kordei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of mine that is originally posted on Wattpad, I'll be posting it here too hopefully you guys like it. Let me know what you think and if you'd like to read the full story here, it hasn't been finished yet but it is fully planned. I'm hoping to get a chapter here every 4 or 5 days that way I can finish it and keep that amount of time between chapters.

Camila walked happily through the halls of her school; this was finally her senior year. No more high school after this, college would be the next thing in her mind. For now, she needed to get to her locker and get out the books she needed for her Calculus class. As she walked, she could see the morning faces of most students, rather unhappy to be there stuck in school for another year.

"Chancho!" A loud voice called her from behind, Camila almost fell down when a pair of arms hugged her.

"Ah! Cheche, put me down right now!" She screamed, when she was finally down, she hugged properly the girl in front of her.

"I've missed you so much. How was California?"

"It was hot but not as humid as Miami, still great. I got to see Beyonce's Hollywood star."

"I thought she didn't have one..."

"Well Destiny's Child have one, and Queen Bee was one of them so... That's her star."

Camila shook her head, that was some amazing mental gymnastics, at least it was true. However, her Polynesian friend was happy, so she didn't mind it. They walked towards their lockers; Dinah had the locker on her left.

"Have you talked to Mani?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me DJ, I know for a fact that you've been dating, and you were popping the question."

"I'm planning on doing it on our next date, with me on the other side of the country there wasn't a chance of her saying yes thru the phone."

"She likes her romance?"

"Of course, she does, what girl doesn't?"

"I could never tell you if I did myself."

"Just because you haven't had a serious relationship it doesn't mean that you aren't a sucker for romance Walz. I've seen you baling over _The Notebook_ one too many times to believe you."

"Hey! it's a good movie."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night."

Camila rolled her eyes and took out her Calculus book, such a waste of time if you asked her. the class didn't teach anything related to the real practical world, it would be helpful to just a handful of students.

"I have to go China, see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, do you want to eat out or are we trying to eat from the cafeteria again?"

Camila shuddered at the thought of the 'meat' they served the last time. "Definitely out!" Dinah laughed and nodded. With the ring of the bell Camila ran through the halls of the school, almost hitting the ground just before she reached the classroom. She was surprised not to be on the floor, until she realized someone had caught her before she could fall.

"Watch where you're going, don't want to end up on the floor." A raspy voice said. As Camila tried to turn and thank whoever saved her ass the bell rang for a second time and before she could process things the students had vanished into the classes. She tried to enter the class without making much noise.

"Nice to see you didn't forget us Ms. Cabello."

"Sorry Mr. O'Connor, it won't happen again."

The teacher nodded at her. "You're a good student just don't make it a habit, now everyone open your books on chapter 4 we are start with functions, I hope you had a nice break because you will have homework each class. I will collect it before we begin, you will leave it on my desk as you enter..."

The class continued without much interference. Camila paid little attention, they weren't doing anything difficult yet so she figured it would be okay to let her mind drift a little. Who caught her? It was unusual for people in general to help someone and leave before getting a proper thank you. Camila didn't remember hearing the voice before, her school wasn't the largest one, but it wasn't little. Maybe it was a teacher. No, they would have scolded her for running, and she would have detention right know. She would figure it out later.

🌹

"I've had a boring morning Walz, I was sure senior year would be more exciting." Camila chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry that this year hasn't been what you thought it would. Even if it hasn't been a day yet."

"I'm serious, like this is supposed to be my year. It's the last one before college and then real life."

"You know you're implying you aren't in real life..."

"You know what I mean, don't go smart on me."

"Have you asked Mani?"

"No, it's only the first day."

"That would have made your morning interesting."

"Walz, Mani is the kind of girl that needs the romantic dinner and walk on the beach to even consider saying yes."

"Personally, I think you're ridiculous, Mani would tell you yes if you asked her right know."

"No, she wouldn't."

"Yes, she would."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not fighting with you over this, now what do you want for lunch I'm feeling Taco Bell."

"As long as is food I'll eat it."

"You are a picky eater Chancho."

"Then your nickname for me makes no sense."

"Whatever, let's go before I leave you to eat on that dreadful cafeteria again."

The girls walked towards Dinah's car, the Polynesian girl had bought it splitting the bill with her parents. She had worked her ass the last two summers and gotten a sweet deal for a Nissan Sentra, it wasn't the most luxurious car, but it wasn't cheap either. They went to the drive thru, and before ordering Camila asked.

"What do you think the girls want?"

"Are we buying lunch for everyone?"

"Yes, Dinah this is a way to earn good points from Mani." It was the oldest trick on the book.

"Mani doesn't even like this food, the girl is health freak!"

"Then we'll pick something for her on the way back it, that's even better."

"Fine... This better give me good points." Dinah mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to Taco Bell what can I get you?"

"Can I get 2 Burrito Supreme Combos, a Mexican Pizza Combo, a Grande Nachos Box-Beef... and what do you want Walz?" Camila rolled her eyes, of course the girl was going to say something like that.

"You know the Mexican Pizza is for me. Let me think we got you, Ally, Shawn, me... we need a Soft Taco Party Pack 12."

"What for girl!?"

"For once in your life think about if we need more food, and you remember we have Demi, Selena, Ariana, Harry and Louis still on our table."

"That ain't enough food for us, make that 2 of the last one."

"Sure, I'll repeat it then 2 Burrito Supreme Combo, a Mexican Pizza Combo, a Grande Nachos Box-Seasoned Beef, and 2 Soft Taco Party Pack 12. What would be your drinks?"

"That's good give me 4 iced teas, 2 Mountain Dew, a Watermelon Candy Freeze, a Strawberry Skittles Freeze, and a Pepsi."

"That would be all?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Wait aren't you gonna buy Mani's drink here?"

"She likes those healthy shakes."

"Okay."

"That would be $56,67."

"Thanks." Dinah said as she gave the money to the cashier, she turned back quickly towards Camila. "I better get at least half of that money back or I swear you are never coming with me again." The Latina rolled her eyes with a smile, but nodded nonetheless.

"Here you go $3,33, your order will be done shortly."

"Thanks." They waited for a second until the girl appeared and gave them their meals saying outlaid what each bag contained. With that the girls drove to the nearest Seasons 52 and bought Mani a California Golden Beets salad and a Rose Lemonade, driving back to school.

"Jesus Mani's expensive, like $20 for this. You must love the girl."

"It wasn't $20, it was $19,50."

"Like that's much of a difference, we at least are getting a decent amount of food."

"Hey! that's what she likes, I don't bother you for ordering pizza from Taco Bell."

"It's good, besides I'm getting at least two soft tacos from that gigantic order you made."

"You're talking as if there is going to be any food left. I swear you eat more that all the boys in our school."

"It's like you haven't been to my house, I'm Latin we like our food."

"How are you this thin?"

"I've got a great metabolism." Camila said earning an eye roll from Dinah.

"DJ! Mila! Great to see you could make it, we were worried for a bit."

"Sure thing Mendes, you only care about lunch."

"Come on Dinah, cut the boy some slack. It's not our fault Mila always get's you to buy us lunch."

"I'm starting to think you're not a good lunch companion Walz."

"Yeah, yeah, you love me. Besides it's not like you'd eat here anyways. Now we brought Taco Bell, and because Cheche insisted Seasons 52 for Mani." Camila smirked and Dinah blushed.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you Dinah."

"Shut up Ally."

"Thanks babe." Normani said kissing the taller girl's cheek.

"Don't I deserve a kiss? I got lunch for everyone." Camila pouted. Even though most of them rolled their eyes Camila received several kisses on the cheek. "Thanks guys you didn't have to."

"Damn well we didn't."

"You know I'm still holding your food, right Lovato?"

"Chill Walz, that contains half of our meals. Don't need your clumsy ass throwing it on the floor."

"Cheche you're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm on the food's side, you didn't pay."

"Fine." Camila said as she put the bags on the table. As Dinah had predicted before there was not food left, also Camila had successfully eaten her full Combo and 4 of the soft burritos and bought ice cream from the cafeteria. That was one of the only things safe to buy it was after all machine ice cream.

🌹

"I'm home!" Camila shouted as she entered her house. Her first day of school had been boring, not much said by the teachers and not much done by the students. If things continued like this then her senior year would be dull, as much as she told Dinah it didn't matter, for her it did. She was expecting this year to be the one where something exciting happened to her, hoping it wasn't something she would later regret.

"In the kitchen honey." Her mother answered. Sinuhé Cabello liked her kitchen a lot more than most mothers. Even thought they had enough money to hire someone to cook for them, the woman was settled on making every meal herself. The only times she let someone into her kitchen was when there was a party, in which case she personally tries and approves everything days if not weeks before the event.

Camila walked into the kitchen and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "What are we having for dinner?"

"We are having tacos, proper ones, Dinah told me you ate Taco Bell for lunch. If you aren't going to eat at school, I might cook you lunch as well, I can't have you eating garbage like that. What would your father say?"

"You know he wouldn't say anything beyond 'Taco Bell isn't real Mexican food'. Besides it was Dinah's idea to go out, if you want to cook lunch for me every day I wouldn't be opposed to it. I love your cooking mami."

"I know you do, did you eat enough though? The portions on fast-food restaurants are small for your appetite."

"I did, you know I would never eat just one combo."

"Well I hope you are hungry by the time dinner's ready."

With a chuckle Camila walked out the kitchen and said. "Sabes bien que tendré hambre para entonces mami." ( _You know well I'll be hungry by then._ )

Camila's room wasn't something very special, it was spacious and as messy as any teenager's would be. Apart from the amount of pictures and scattered notes on the floor. The girl picked up her guitar and sat down at her desk opening a small notebook that held all of Camila's personal thoughts.

_There are many things I wish I knew, but I can't really get,_

_Like escapades at 3 am, with cheesy jokes and stolen kisses,_

_I guess life isn't a fairytale, but I don't care I'm just a dreamer,_

_Am I naive for wishing love? Am I simply a hopeless soul?_

_What am I supposed to do with these beating heart, oh oh._

**Love** was something Camila had never felt, she herself never talk about it. She was aware of how lucky she was in terms of friends and family, but the girl wished to love someone and that someone to love her equally. One of the things Camila wished more than anything was for her to fall in love, which she thought would had happened by now. It wasn't for lack of suitors, she had quite a few. Still none of them ever sparked anything inside her, like she hoped they would.

Sometimes she found herself wondering if she would ever feel love as she wanted to feel it, if it was even real. Was she being too childish for believing in fairytales? Was there any truth behind them at all? She didn't know, all she could do was hope that there was. _May be someday._ She thought to herself as she strummed her guitar softly.

🌹

"Kaki?" Camila heard a soft voice coming from behind her, what time was it? Did she fall asleep? She glanced at the clock on her night stand, 7:30 pm. She had forgotten about time, and since she didn't remember when the light faded away Camila assumed, she must have fallen asleep before it happened.

"Yes Sofi?" Sofia was her little sister, not that little anymore. The girl was five years younger than Camila, but that didn't stand on their relationship. They had been always close, as a whole the Cabello family was one of the closest families you could meet. Even at eleven years old the youngest reminded Camila a little of herself, the girl would grow up to be a beautiful young woman.

"Dinner's ready, mami told me to come up and get you."

"Thanks, is papi here?"

"You know he never misses dinner, especially if it's something Mexican."

"We better not make them wait then." Camila said with a smile as she put back the guitar and closed the notebook. They walked down, Sofi right behind her, their parents waiting for them on the table already set up.

"I see you're awake, long first day mija?" Alejandro asked. Her father was an honest man, he worked almost every day. Her mother had requested for him to leave out Sunday and spend it with the family, they went to church and had lunch together more times than not accompanied by another family. Usually the Hansens.

"Not really, I think I just need some time to adjust to waking up early again." Camila gave her father a kiss on the cheek and sat down. After her father made a small prayer they started eating.

"I told her to go to sleep early for a week now."

"Sorry mami, I will listen next time." Her father chuckled.

"No, you won't, but I appreciate the effort."

"Come on mami, give me some credit."

"I do, whenever I see fit. Now don't let the food get cold because we know you will reheat it and that takes the purpose of me cooking this late."

"Yes ma'am." Camila said giving a small salute and eating her second taco, her mothers were infinitely better than Taco Bell's.

🌹

As Camila laid in bed her mind drifted to many places. Some say the night is the best time to think because it's quiet and peaceful, Camila couldn't disagree more with that statement. Sure it was quiet, and sure you could hear you thoughts, but when you can hear them so clearly the tend to wonder everywhere. You could reflect on things; however, you could just as easily overthink them and end up making wrong decisions.

To stop the girl would resort to her phone, looking at her different social media and watch the posts her friends made. Today she thought that could prove rather problematic, considering her inability to sleep early she took the copy of _The Kite Runner_ located on her nightstand and read. Bad decision, Camila found herself in the middle of the night thinking about one particularly strong scene on the book. May be her phone wasn't such a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Camila's POV**

My alarmed woke me up. _I shouldn't have wasted time on my phone last night, my mom was right about going to sleep early_. I pressed quickly the snooze bottom and drifted back to sleep, not my best choice I give you that. The next thing I know my mom is shouting.

"Karla wake up! you're going to be late to school."

I looked at the time on my phone 7:15 am. _Shit, I'll have to run to get on time_. I sprinted to the bathroom to get a quick shower, got some jeans and black Calvin Klein t-shirt. As I ran down stairs my mom holds up a bag I give her a kiss on the cheek and yell "Thank you!" I got my bike and drove as fast as I could, not the kind of bike you think, I own the one you use to exercise I couldn't get on a motorcycle for my life.

7:55 am. _Yes! I made it with five minutes to spare_ , well I had to get my books but still made it on time. A girl has to take her wins even if they are small. I find my locker and get a copy of _1984_ , because we need more reasons to go against the government. There are many great books, and this is the first one my AP Literature teacher wants us to read. _Why are so many of the classic novels so tragic?_

"There is a beauty in tragedy." I turn around to find a raven-haired girl with the most enchanting emerald eyes I've ever seen.

"I said that out loud?"

"Sure did, you're going to Mr. Hollow class?"

"Yes, how did you know?" She chuckles.

"I'm walking there myself, may I join you?"

"I mean... you can..."

"What is it about the book you dislike?"

"It's not much about the book itself, it's the concept of most big works of literature being so tragic. In one way or another they depict tragedy as something good, something worth praising."

"And you think it isn't?"

"No, you never praise bad things."

"Why is tragedy something bad?"

"It's in the definition of the word itself."

"I suppose. Oxford did define it like an event causing great suffering, destruction, and distress, such as a serious accident, crime, or natural catastrophe."

"There you go, I'm right."

"Maybe it isn't the tragedy itself that is depicted as something good."

"Then what?"

"What follows it, tragedy often unites people in ways they wouldn't ever be otherwise."

"But that doesn't make the tragedy itself good. Therefore, it shouldn't be depicted as such."

"Why does it infuriate you that much?"

"Because is the glorification of something bad, brings bad ideas to the wrong people."

"What if it isn't about glorifying it, but making good people distain it."

"I guess I see your point, there are better ways to do so."

"Like what?"

"Telling it straight away."

"It wouldn't have the same impact."

"How do you know?"

"Do you like history?"

"What does it have to do with this?"

"I'll tell you but before answer me."

"I don't dislike it, I can't say I'm a fan of it."

"There is your answer."

"I don't understand it."

"History is a continuous reminder of actual tragedies and how they happened as accurately as possible. You don't feel the same way about tragedies when you talk about them in the context of history, but it is what you're asking for exactly. The tragedy depicted on the book, which isn't as easy to see as a tragedy, made a greater impact on you than real historic tragedies. So that is your answer."

"I suppose you do have a point." I mumble softly, she chuckled.

"It was a pretty good argument."

"You won it nonetheless."

"How so?"

"You made me change my mind about it."

"It wasn't my idea."

"Then why were you so adamant about it?"

"Why not?" She said with an honest smile. With that we reached the classroom and she sat at the back while I sat upfront near the door. _Are we really that insensible to real life tragedies?_ I thought to myself.

🌹

I never saw the girl after that, which for a school not that big was unusual. It wasn't small per se, like we had around five hundred students. Nevertheless the student body as a whole wasn't as separated by cliques, you knew everyone. _I've heard that voice before, where?_ Yes, it bother me not only having a student I didn't know exist, but having heard their voice before and not remembering where nor when.

"If you think any harder your head is gonna explode Mila." Ariana brought me back to reality.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've just noticed a student I haven't before."

"Who?"

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know."

"Like I don't know her name."

"So it's a girl, any particular reason she interest you?" She asked with a smirk.

"We know everybody here, and I have never seen her before."

"You know she could be new."

"May be..."

"It bothers you way too much, why?"

"I had an interesting conversation with her, we also have Literature AP together."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I just told you I did."

"I mean in class, idiot."

"No, we sat on opposite extremes like literally, she went to the back near the window and I sat at the front near the door."

"Sit next to her next time and talk, apparently she's interesting. What did you talked about?"

"What did who talked about what?"

"Dinah that is one of the most confusing sentences I've ever heard from you, and that's saying something."

"Mila talked to a girl on her AP Literature class."

"Another bookworm? about?"

"She didn't tell me, that's what I was asking."

"What's her name?"

"She didn't ask."

"You two know I'm still here?"

"Why didn't you ask her name Walz? That's like the first thing you do."

"It didn't occur to me."

"What the heck did you talk about that it didn't occur to you to ask such a basic question?"

"I said without thinking 'why are so many of the classic novels so tragic?' and she answered."

"Why on Earth would you ask that?"

"We are reading _1984_. The story is-"

"Don't continue, please."

"What? Why!?"

"Because I'm not in your Literature class so I don't care about the book."

"I should have just kept to myself."

"Now you can Chancho, let me see what your dear mother cooked."

"I need new friends..." I mumbled.

"Like you can make them."

"Hey! Now I'm not sharing any patacones with you!"

"I'm sorry Walz, the truth can hurt sometimes. Anyway, you still owe me from Taco Bell so I'm eating one of those with or without your permission."

"I really need new friends."

"Stop sulking it doesn't look good on you." Dinah said smirking. I just pouted. In the end she got what she wanted and I was left thinking about that girl, until lunch ended and my daydreaming stopped because PE isn't a great place to daydream. I knew it from personal experience, let's just say I have a scar on the back of my right ear to remind me.

🌹

"Hello Camilla."

"What do you want Austin?"

Austin Mahone was a jerk, but a persistent jerk I'll give him that. He has talked to me every week trying to get me to date him, it hasn't work. The guy is just so full of himself. Not astoundingly handsome nor bright, so it was a regular dude with dull topic of conversation usually surrounding himself.

"You know what I want."

"You know the answer will be no."

"Why? I'm hot you're hot, lets date."

"That's very shallow and makes no sense."

"Come on girl, I know you want me. Like there is no use now to make me try hard." He said trapping me between him and the lockers.

"Austin I already told you no, now leave."

"Why are you so difficult!" He yelled; I closed my eyes. This guy knows nothing about personal space or women.

"Don't shout I'm right here."

"The give me what I want!"

"Austin please you're making a scene." I said as calmly as possible, he could win over me anytime I wasn't stupid enough to make him angrier than he already was. I looked away and tried to move, only to be shoved back to the lockers. I closed my eyes as he continued to shout.

"No! You don't get to leave me behind again! I want-" I kept still even though I didn't feel him against me anymore.

"What the fuck!?"

"The girl told you to leave, now do it." That voice. _Watch where you're going, don't want to end up on the floor._ It was the same voice.

"You aren't my boss to tell me wh-" A loud thud, someone trying to get air back. I was still scared, my eyes closed.

"I won't repeat it Mahone, beat it." A cough.

"This isn't the end." Austin said softly but angrily. I could tell, I've heard him too many times. A shuffle. The students walked around me again. I open my eyes. No Austin. No owner of the voice. This was definitely an eventful day.

🌹

"Mila are you alright?" Ally asked as soon as she walked inside my room.

"I'm fine, why are you asking?"

"We heard about Austin..."

"It's not-"

"Walz! Are you hurt!? I swear I'm giving Dorito boy a Poly beatdown." Dinah said angrily.

"Dinah calm down, I'm okay. He didn't hurt me someone stopped it. Besides he isn't worth you getting in trouble." Mani hugged the girl and her shoulders came down, like the stress was gone.

"I would only get in trouble if someone finds out."

"Dinah Jane! You shouldn't do what's wrong only because you won't get punished." Ally reprimanded.

"But Mila could have been hurt by that asshole."

"Language Dinah, and she wasn't. We are not hurting the guy it doesn't matter how infuriating is that son of a gun."

"Ally when are you going to grow up and curse like an adult?"

"I'm older than you! Besides I don't need to curse to feel like an adult."

"You'll never feel like an adult 'cause you didn't grow enough Smallz."

"Making fun of my stature won't solve any problems."

"You're right, but it makes me happier."

"DJ..."

"What Mila?"

"you know Ally will let you off just because of that."

"That's the great thing about her, she is too good for the world."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It is to some degree."

"Mani you're supposed to help me."

"It's the truth Ally, sorry."

"Okay, stop bullying poor Ally and lets choose a movie now before my mom comes and makes us eat something."

"Your mother is an angel sent from the heavens."

"You only say that because she feeds you and scolds me if I don't offer you anything to eat."

"It's the polite thing to do."

"Sure, now say something or we're watching _The Notebook._ "

With that the girls picked quickly _Up,_ sayingit was better than crying over _The Lion King_. Needless to say theycried at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mila!" Camila heard someone calling her. She turned around to find Shawn walking towards her.

"What's up Shawn?" She said with a smile.

"There's a party at Becky's tonight, and we are going."

"The polite thing to do is ask if the person wants to go."

"Yeah, but you're my best friend so I don't have to be polite." He said with a smirk and won a punch on his arm. "Ouch! You're stronger than it seems."

Camila rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not, you're just saying that, so I don't punch you again."

"Yes, I am, is it wo-Ouch."

"No."

"Okay, I deserved that. Now party, you coming or what?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on Mila, we don't have any homework yet and it's Friday."

"I'm not a party person."

"But you love music and dancing."

"I don't see how that's correlated."

"That's the main thing you do at a party, and drink but you don't have to."

"Hello suckers!"

"Hi Dinah."

"What's with the long face Walz, I must say it doesn't suit you."

"I was asking her if she wanted to go to Becky's party."

"Yes! We are going to have so much fun."

"I don't think I'm going DJ."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not the biggest fan of parties."

"I don't care Chancho, it's the first party of our senior year you're coming. Even Ally wants to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's the one that told me."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's alright and can hear you."

"Ally... Hey... Hi... How are you?"

"Mila you're looking as guilty as they come."

"I'm sorry, it's just... You're usually the one that backs me up."

"I know but this is our senior year before we go to college and I want to have fun."

"See even Allysus here thinks it's a good idea."

"Dinah don't use the name of the lord in vain."

"I wasn't I simply said the lords name."

"If I say yes, I will be able to go to class?"

"Sure."

"Then yes, who's driving?"

"Ally isn't drinking again so she."

"Nobody else?"

"We'll toss a coin and see who can help her."

🌹

"I hate you all."

"Don't be a baby Mendes, you lost." Dinah said rolling her eyes.

"You totally cheated."

"How could I, Ally made the flip so that I could not cheat!"

"She's right Shawn."

"Whatever."

They took two cars. On the first one Shawn, Camila, Dinah and Harry; the second one Ally, Ariana, Louis and Normani. The house was on a corner, it had two floors and the living room was rearranged so that it looked like a dance floor. Drinks all around the house and food was placed on several tables throughout it. It kind of looked fun, but Camila wasn't going to admit it.

"Come on Walz, let's get some drinks and get to the dance floor." Said Dinah dragging Camila towards a table. There were some beers and something that looked like punch, being sensible Camila chose the beer. If you aren't sure what it's in there, you should never drink it. A good policy, she had learned a few years back after an awful hangover. Dinah, however, didn't mind in the slight less.

Music was blasting all over the living room and with a few beers Camila had loosen up, not caring much about her clumsy dance moves. Dinah and Shawn were right, this was their last school year and Camila needed to make the most out of it. She had said to herself she wanted to have fun and have something exciting happen to her, may be parting for once was what she needed.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" She yelled at Ariana who nodded and continue dancing. The group had divided, and Ariana was the only one near her. Dinah and Normani had left them first, the group already knowing that was happening. After that the boys had left and started playing beer pong on the ping pong table outside the house. Becky had truly think about everything, one could have mistaken the high school party with a college one. The number of drunk people around them increased as the night went on.

"Okay!" With that Camila moved upstairs, going through the doors. The first one was a bedroom with a couple that just yelled at her for opening, the second one was locked. When Camila reached for the third one she was relieved to find it, slightly uncomfortable since there was a girl getting her shit together.

"Are you okay?" The girl nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I just thought this would be a fun way to forget my last relationship."

"What went south?"

"He's here with his new girl of the week... We were together for two years."

"Did he cheat on you?"

"From what I was told he did, but I never found him, and he told me I was being paranoid."

"What a jerk."

"Tell me about it."

"Where is he?"

"Downstairs dancing last time I saw."

"Would you like to play with him a little?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't like to see his last real girlfriend getting it with one of the high school's sweethearts."

"Camila I'm not bisexual." To which Camila rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean me, I meant Shawn."

"I thought you and him were an item."

"Never in a million years, we are like siblings and I'm not into incestual relationships." The girl laughed as Camila shiver. After a bit of thought the girl answered.

"Okay... but, why are you helping me? You don't even know my name."

"That's quite rude of me, what's your name?"

"I'm Taylor. Taylor Swift."

"Well Taylor, I'm Camila and I'm going to help you with this jerk..."

"Jordan, thanks."

"No worries. Now, let's go find Shawn and you can show him what he lost and its never getting back."

The blonde girl nodded and they went out trying to find Shawn. He was near a table were some people were playing beer pong. Camila dragged him away.

"Jesus Mila, what happen?"

"Shawn I need a favor, this is Taylor and I need your help with making her ex jealous."

"I... Really Mila?"

"Please." The boy sighed. "I'll get you that new pair of cleats you wanted."

"You will?"

"Yes! Now are you with me or not?"

"Everyone thinks I'm with you." Shawn smirked.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah sure, what do I have to do?"

"The guy is dancing with a girl, you just have to dance with Taylor and make it look like you're into her or something. The point is making him realize what he lost."

"Okay, I can do that." Shawn said nodding, he then took Taylor's hand and whisper to her. "Who is he?"

"Jordan Alfrod."

"Really? You could definitely do better." He said making Taylor laugh, the three of them walked to the dance floor. When they spotted the guy, Taylor and Shawn began dancing a little closer than friends would. Jason saw them and clenched his fists. Gotcha asshole.What Camila didn't think was the possibility of the guy being reactionary. Before Shawn could react, a fist landed on his chin.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Camila yelled without thinking, running towards Shawn.

"Get out of the way so I can finish this asshole."

"No! The guy hasn't done anything to you!"

"Move or I'll make you move." Camila didn't move, she wasn't about to let this excuse of a man beat up her best friend because he was butthurt. When Jordan saw Camila wasn't moving, he lunge at her, the girl closed her eyes and prepared for the punch she was sure was receiving.

"You are not allowed to touch a woman." A calm voice said.

"Get off me! I'm going to kill you too."

"If you continue, I will have to hurt you, please don't move or your arm could break." Camila opened her eyes to see Lauren on top of the guy. He was face down on the floor with Lauren twisting his arm behind him. The guy struggled trying to get out of her hold.

"I will let your arm go now. Please don't do any sudden moves or try to hurt anyone else." With that Lauren let him go, Jordan was seeing red, not thinking and most could see it. He stood up and got into fighting position, he looked like a boxer. Lauren got her hands up to, studying Jason's moves. He took it as an invitation.

Without much thought he tried to punch directly, wrong move, Lauren moved away, he stumbled. She, however, didn't let him react and before he could regain his balance, she headlocked him. Then Lauren kicked his legs making him fall to his knees. "I told you." She said still calm.

"Anyone can get him home?" Nobody responded. "If not I'll have to call the cops or his parents to get him." A guy took a step forward.

"I can take him." Lauren nodded but didn't let go.

"He's going to faint." Camila managed to say.

"I know, that's what I'm waiting for. If I don't the guy will try something again and could hurt someone." Lauren answered and as soon as she felt the guy limp on her she let go, not letting him hit the ground. The guy that was taking him home try to reach for him, she stopped him. "Don't I need to check him up." He looked confused but nodded.

Lauren put her hands on his neck and looked at her watch, then opened his eyes and put a flashlight to them. Who carries all this on themselves to a party?Camila thought.

"Do you need help getting him inside a car or not?" When the guy shook his head no, Lauren moved away. She then moved towards Shawn and check up on him, saying a bunch of things most people didn't understand. When she finished Lauren helped Shawn up and nodded. Camila reached for him.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I didn't expect him to punch me. I wasn't prepared."

"I didn't know he would do that. We need to get you checked up."

"Not really Lauren checked me for a concussion which would have been something to worry about but said I don't have one." Shawn smiled. "Now I've definitely won those cleats." Camila laughed.

"Sure, you did." She looked at her phone. "We should go, it's really late." He nodded and pointed at their friends; the fight had made a crowd arrive on the dance floor. They started to head out when Camila grabbed Shawn's arm.

"Wait I need to..." She looked around, Lauren had left.

"What do you need?"

"I..." She turned back at him. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's just go." With that the boy nodded and walked to the car. The drive was silent for the most part, most of them sobered up with the fight. Camila was the one that lived the farthest, when they reached her house and she tried to get out Shawn stopped her.

"Don't ever do that again." Camila looked at him confused.

"Do what?"

"Don't put yourself in danger like that, I can take a punch from that guy you can't. I could not live with myself knowing you took a beating for me."

"You expect me to just watch? Not a chance Mendes." Camila said slightly offended, Shawn wasn't wrong though.

"You can call help." He said serious. "That was very dangerous, you saw how he almost knock me out. Your parents would kill me if something happened to you, I could never forgive myself for that."

"Good thing Lauren was there."

"Don't rely on luck Mila."

"I won't, I know you're just worried about me Shawn." She smiled and hugged him goodbye, this hadn't been the night she expected. It had been interesting, not as she had hoped. Still it was late and sleep catch on her relatively fast.

"Mila!" Camila heard someone calling her. She turned around to find Shawn walking towards her.

"What's up Shawn?" She said with a smile.

"There's a party at Becky's tonight, and we are going."

"The polite thing to do is ask if the person wants to go."

"Yeah, but you're my best friend so I don't have to be polite." He said with a smirk and won a punch on his arm. "Ouch! You're stronger than it seems."

Camila rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not, you're just saying that, so I don't punch you again."

"Yes, I am, is it wo-Ouch."

"No."

"Okay, I deserved that. Now party, you coming or what?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on Mila, we don't have any homework yet and it's Friday."

"I'm not a party person."

"But you love music and dancing."

"I don't see how that's correlated."

"That's the main thing you do at a party, and drink but you don't have to."

"Hello suckers!"

"Hi Dinah."

"What's with the long face Walz, I must say it doesn't suit you."

"I was asking her if she wanted to go to Becky's party."

"Yes! We are going to have so much fun."

"I don't think I'm going DJ."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not the biggest fan of parties."

"I don't care Chancho, it's the first party of our senior year you're coming. Even Ally wants to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's the one that told me."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's alright and can hear you."

"Ally... Hey... Hi... How are you?"

"Mila you're looking as guilty as they come."

"I'm sorry, it's just... You're usually the one that backs me up."

"I know but this is our senior year before we go to college and I want to have fun."

"See even Allysus here thinks it's a good idea."

"Dinah don't use the name of the lord in vain."

"I wasn't I simply said the lords name."

"If I say yes, I will be able to go to class?"

"Sure."

"Then yes, who's driving?"

"Ally isn't drinking again so she."

"Nobody else?"

"We'll toss a coin and see who can help her."

🌹

"I hate you all."

"Don't be a baby Mendes, you lost." Dinah said rolling her eyes.

"You totally cheated."

"How could I, Ally made the flip so that I could not cheat!"

"She's right Shawn."

"Whatever."

They took two cars. On the first one Shawn, Camila, Dinah and Harry; the second one Ally, Ariana, Louis and Normani. The house was on a corner, it had two floors and the living room was rearranged so that it looked like a dance floor. Drinks all around the house and food was placed on several tables throughout it. It kind of looked fun, but Camila wasn't going to admit it.

"Come on Walz, let's get some drinks and get to the dance floor." Said Dinah dragging Camila towards a table. There were some beers and something that looked like punch, being sensible Camila chose the beer. If you aren't sure what it's in there, you should never drink it. A good policy, she had learned a few years back after an awful hangover. Dinah, however, didn't mind in the slight less.

Music was blasting all over the living room and with a few beers Camila had loosen up, not caring much about her clumsy dance moves. Dinah and Shawn were right, this was their last school year and Camila needed to make the most out of it. She had said to herself she wanted to have fun and have something exciting happen to her, may be parting for once was what she needed.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" She yelled at Ariana who nodded and continue dancing. The group had divided, and Ariana was the only one near her. Dinah and Normani had left them first, the group already knowing that was happening. After that the boys had left and started playing beer pong on the ping pong table outside the house. Becky had truly think about everything, one could have mistaken the high school party with a college one. The number of drunk people around them increased as the night went on.

"Okay!" With that Camila moved upstairs, going through the doors. The first one was a bedroom with a couple that just yelled at her for opening, the second one was locked. When Camila reached for the third one she was relieved to find it, slightly uncomfortable since there was a girl getting her shit together.

"Are you okay?" The girl nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I just thought this would be a fun way to forget my last relationship."

"What went south?"

"He's here with his new girl of the week... We were together for two years."

"Did he cheat on you?"

"From what I was told he did, but I never found him, and he told me I was being paranoid."

"What a jerk."

"Tell me about it."

"Where is he?"

"Downstairs dancing last time I saw."

"Would you like to play with him a little?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't like to see his last real girlfriend getting it with one of the high school's sweethearts."

"Camila I'm not bisexual." To which Camila rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean me, I meant Shawn."

"I thought you and him were an item."

"Never in a million years, we are like siblings and I'm not into incestual relationships." The girl laughed as Camila shiver. After a bit of thought the girl answered.

"Okay... but, why are you helping me? You don't even know my name."

"That's quite rude of me, what's your name?"

"I'm Taylor. Taylor Swift."

"Well Taylor, I'm Camila and I'm going to help you with this jerk..."

"Jordan, thanks."

"No worries. Now, let's go find Shawn and you can show him what he lost and its never getting back."

The blonde girl nodded and they went out trying to find Shawn. He was near a table were some people were playing beer pong. Camila dragged him away.

"Jesus Mila, what happen?"

"Shawn I need a favor, this is Taylor and I need your help with making her ex jealous."

"I... Really Mila?"

"Please." The boy sighed. "I'll get you that new pair of cleats you wanted."

"You will?"

"Yes! Now are you with me or not?"

"Everyone thinks I'm with you." Shawn smirked.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah sure, what do I have to do?"

"The guy is dancing with a girl, you just have to dance with Taylor and make it look like you're into her or something. The point is making him realize what he lost."

"Okay, I can do that." Shawn said nodding, he then took Taylor's hand and whisper to her. "Who is he?"

"Jordan Alfrod."

"Really? You could definitely do better." He said making Taylor laugh, the three of them walked to the dance floor. When they spotted the guy, Taylor and Shawn began dancing a little closer than friends would. Jason saw them and clenched his fists. Gotcha asshole. What Camila didn't think was the possibility of the guy being reactionary. Before Shawn could react, a fist landed on his chin.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Camila yelled without thinking, running towards Shawn.

"Get out of the way so I can finish this asshole."

"No! The guy hasn't done anything to you!"

"Move or I'll make you move." Camila didn't move, she wasn't about to let this excuse of a man beat up her best friend because he was butthurt. When Jordan saw Camila wasn't moving, he lunge at her, the girl closed her eyes and prepared for the punch she was sure was receiving.

"You are not allowed to touch a woman." A calm voice said.

"Get off me! I'm going to kill you too."

"If you continue, I will have to hurt you, please don't move or your arm could break." Camila opened her eyes to see a raven-haired girl on top of the guy. He was face down on the floor with her twisting his arm behind him. The guy struggled trying to get out of her hold.

"I will let your arm go now. Please don't do any sudden moves or try to hurt anyone else." With that girl let him go, Jordan was seeing red, not thinking and most could see it. He stood up and got into fighting position, he looked like a boxer. She got her hands up to, studying Jason's moves. He took it as an invitation.

Without much thought he tried to punch directly, wrong move, the girl moved away, he stumbled. She, however, didn't let him react and before he could regain his balance, she headlocked him. Then she kicked his legs making him fall to his knees. "I told you." She said still calm.

"Anyone can get him home?" Nobody responded. "If not, I'll have to call the cops or his parents to get him." A guy took a step forward.

"I can take him." The girl nodded but didn't let go.

"He's going to faint." Camila managed to say very quietly.

"I know, that's what I'm waiting for. If I don't the guy will try something again and could hurt someone." The raven-haired girl answered and as soon as she felt the guy limp on her she let go, not letting him hit the ground. The guy that was taking him home try to reach for him, she stopped him. "Don't I need to check him up." He looked confused but nodded.

She put her hands on his neck and looked at her watch, then opened his eyes and put a flashlight to them. Who carries all this on themselves to a party? Camila thought.

"Do you need help getting him inside a car or not?" When the guy shook his head no, she moved away. She then moved towards Shawn and check up on him, saying a bunch of things most people didn't understand. When she finished the girl helped Shawn up and nodded. Camila reached for him.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I didn't expect him to punch me. I wasn't prepared."

"I didn't know he would do that. We need to get you checked up."

"Not really, Lauren, checked me for a concussion which would have been something to worry about but said I don't have one." Shawn smiled. "Now I've definitely won those cleats." Camila laughed.

"Sure, you did." She looked at her phone. "We should go, it's really late." He nodded and pointed at their friends; the fight had made a crowd arrive on the dance floor. They started to head out when Camila grabbed Shawn's arm.

"Wait I need to..." She looked around, Lauren had left. That was her name. It was a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl Camila thought.

"What do you need?"

"I..." She turned back at him. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's just go." With that the boy nodded and walked to the car. The drive was silent for the most part, most of them sobered up with the fight. Camila was the one that lived the farthest, when they reached her house and she tried to get out Shawn stopped her.

"Don't ever do that again." Camila looked at him confused.

"Do what?"

"Don't put yourself in danger like that, I can take a punch from that guy you can't. I could not live with myself knowing you took a beating for me."

"You expect me to just watch? Not a chance Mendes." Camila said slightly offended, Shawn wasn't wrong though.

"You can call help." He said serious. "That was very dangerous, you saw how he almost knock me out. Your parents would kill me if something happened to you, I could never forgive myself for that."

"Good thing Lauren was there."

"Don't rely on luck Mila."

"I won't, I know you're just worried about me Shawn." She smiled and hugged him goodbye, this hadn't been the night she expected. It had been interesting, not as she had hoped. Still it was late and sleep catch on her relatively fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Camila was a heavy sleeper, most of the times you could hardly wake her up. After the party you would expect her not to be up until noon. Her sister was confused, her parents were confused, and when she checked the time Camila herself was confused. _It's only 7:30!?_

"Kaki, not to be mean or anything but why are you up?"

"I don't know what to tell you Sofi, I'm just as confused. Woke up and I haven't been able to go back to sleep."

"Who are you and what did you do with my sister?" Sofi glared playfully at Camila; the latter chuckled.

"Nothing, now where is my morning banana?"

"Guess you are actually my sister."

"Leave her alone Sofi, I'm glad Karla didn't spend all her day in bed."

"Hey! I don't spend all day in bed."

"Yes you do honey, now sit down while I finish your banana pancakes or you aren't getting anything." Camila not wanting to endanger her pancakes did as her mother told her. They sat on the table and ate silently, it wasn't abnormal, they really enjoy their food. When they were almost finished Alejandro spoke.

"I need to leave for a couple of days, there has been a project in New York which requires my presence."

"How long will you be there?"

"Not long Karla, I'm hoping to be back before Friday."

"Who are you meeting?"

"We are trying to get the JMI building contract, they want a new hospital."

"Why?"

"Well Sofi people get sick and have to go to the doctor which are usually found at hospitals."

"Don't be condescending with your sister Karla. They are making it a hospital specialized in pediatric surgery."

"That sounds difficult."

"It sure is, now if I get the contract then I'll have to make some more trips there. Usually you would be staying with your mother, however, it would be really good for her to come and help me convince the boss."

"Why honey? I'm sure you are more than capable."

"It's a really big project, it would be wonderful for the company. Besides Clara is the boss."

"I haven't seen her in years! Our schedules always cross."

"Who's Clara?"

"Clara is your mother's best friend, she's a renounced surgeon and owns several hospitals around the country."

"She sounds like a big deal."

"Clara was always a big deal, brilliant woman. We all knew she would do great things. Also, she told me last time we talked she wasn't only US, they had open one in London and Rome, as well as in Tokyo and some around South and Central America."

"I thought she only had in the US."

"She did when you last saw her a couple of years ago, the woman works fast."

"I feel a little out of touch with the conversation."

"Sorry Sofi. As I said, I need your mother coming with me to assure we will win this contract. I hope you are both responsible enough to be left and not make a mess?"

"Such little faith papi, Of course you can trust us."

"I know mija, I'm just messing with you."

"Now if you will be traveling there a lot is there a possibility of all of us going to New York?"

"I'll think about it. I'll be leaving on Monday so we will have Sunday as usual, who is coming this time honey?"

"I was thinking about the Hansens but with the travel idea I'm thinking maybe we could bring more so that you get to hush about it."

"Let's leave it at that, only the Hansens. If we come back with the contract then we can throw a party, how does that sound?" Sinu smiled and nodded while getting up.

"Excuse me, I need to go and prepare a party." Alejandro smiled, both girls just rolled her eyes.

"If we are done, I'm working on something. If you need me, I'll be in my room." Camila said walking to her bedroom only to hear Sofi shouting.

"You'll grow roots if you don't leave that room Kaki!" Camila chuckled, it wasn't like she didn't spend a lot of time in her room. It was her personal haven, we're she could forget about everything and everyone.

The night before had been a surprise in more than one sense. She hadn't expected to have that much fun at the beginning and was nice to see she was wrong. The encounter with Taylor had been another thing, no girl should be treated like that. Then was Shawn getting knocked out and Camila herself standing up for him, now that she thought about it the guy was huge. Finally, there was _Lauren_.

 _Lauren_ the girl that was still a mystery to everyone and nobody knew for sure why. She's a badass, doesn't talk much, stands for the weak. All pretty good characteristics in Camila's opinion. However, she was bother not knowing more. The girl had a story for sure, and Camila wanted more than anything to find it.

Admittedly Camila was impressed by Lauren. The girl was a mystery in all its glory, Camila didn't know much about her. For all she knew Lauren was well spoken, intelligent, knew how to fight. Like a professional fighter for what she had seen, like she took out that dude like he was a joke. People knew about her though, contrary to Camila, they knew who she was. Perhaps she could ask some students about her.

The green-eyed girl also knew something about medicine, like way more than your average high school student. For all Camila knew the way she checked on Shawn seemed like she knew how to assess a concussion. Likewise, when she knocked the guy she checked on him too, knowing exactly how much pressure to apply without killing him. Camila was sure that choking someone like that could kill them if it wasn't done by a professional or a safe environment.

Putting her thoughts aside Camila reached for her guitar case. Taking the instrument out and looking for the notebook where she wrote her music, it wasn't something really professional, but every artist starts somewhere.

_You're a mystery I want to solve, you're in my head I don't know why though,  
_ _Wish you would leave but also stay, I am confused by your beautiful gaze,  
_ _Guess I need time to really know, If I can power thru all this alone,_  
_Will your eyes let me free? Because since I saw them, I've been weak,  
_ _I guess they took a part of me, will you return it safely to me?_

_That's kind of good_. Camila was curious, she had to admit it. Lauren was a good source of inspiration. Once Camila heard someone say that artist need a source of inspiration constantly, and for some time she believed that. She forgot however, that you can draw inspiration for many sources.

Thinking about it, Camila looked around her own life for that inspiration, being more often than not the center of the picture. This time there was a different character as the center, which she didn't mind.

_I have discovered you recently, yet you occupy most of my thoughts,  
_ _Don't ask me how that happen, because I really don't know,  
_ _You cast a spell when I saw you, your eyes they touched my soul,  
_ _We're only strangers, Still I want to know,  
_

_What hides behind does eyes, what you don't say out loud.  
_ _What fears torment your mind, what stupid things make you laugh._

"That's beautiful." Sofi's voice made Camila jump. To which her sister chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I didn't realize I had an audience."

"We're did that come from?"

"It's mine." Sofi looked a little surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I feel a little hurt you don't believe it."

"It's not that, I'm surprised that you are writing about someone else and that sounds a little like you actually like this someone as more than friends."

"I don't know if that makes it any better." Said Camila with laugh.

"I love you Kaki, don't get me wrong. But since I've known you, and I've known you my whole life, you've never talked about liking someone."

"I guess I haven't found that person yet."

"I think you already did."

"Don't go that far Sofi, just because I wrote about someone doesn't mean I like them."

"I disagree, not with the statement you just made but because of what I've heard. It is a beautiful song nonetheless."

"Thanks, you should go to bed." Sofi snorted.

"You only say that because you know mom and dad told me to bring you back to reality."

"How long have I've been here?"

"You missed lunch and are about to miss dinner too."

"I didn't realize it."

"Of course, you didn't." Sofi shook her head. "Now come down, mami wants to spend time with all of us before they leave for New York." With that said, Camila put away her notebook and guitar following her sister downstairs for another meal with their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter we are getting more information and more characters, let me know what you think.
> 
> The lyrics are mine please don’t post them anywhere else. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a snippet into Lauren’s life.

Lauren wasn't your typical teenager. The girl didn't like parties or loud places, she enjoyed helping others and liked to give her time to do so. She wasn't what you would expect when you first saw her, because she liked to wear black and had kind of a Rockstar look, the "bad girl" persona would come to mind if you ever saw her. It couldn't be farther from the truth.

As far as people knew Lauren kept to herself and if you bothered her you better ran. It was funny to her, the people she talked to found themselves surprised. She wasn't mean nor brute, she was well spoken and kind. The girl usually tried to talk as softly as possible, as if talking loudly would hurt whoever she was talking to.

"Lauren!" Her brother called. Chris was younger than her, a few years only. He didn't attend the same high school as her, why? He went to a private school. Lauren had asked her parents to send her to public school, saying there wasn't anything that the private school could teach her that the public couldn't. It would help her understand more her pears at college she had said.

"Coming!" Lauren shouted back. She put down the book she was reading, letting the bookmark sit between the pages. Her house was bigger than most. In fact, if she was honest it was a mansion, she didn't like how that sounded. Therefore, Lauren avoided saying anything but house or home, and also avoided bringing people. It would be a friend maker for sure, but not a good one. She walked out of the library and into the game room.

"What do you need?" She asked watching his brother getting tangled into some cables.

"Can you help me get this set up? Dad said he would, but they called him in saying it was an emergency." 

"Sure, have you done something or are you just tangled?" Lauren asked failing to suppress an amused smile.

"You can laugh... No, I couldn't, and the instructions didn't come in English nor Spanish." The girl took the booklet that was placed on the coffee table, her brother was right. It was Japanese.

"Okay, next time I'm going to go and buy the electronics with dad because you always manage to get a different Language." 

"We have you... I don't see the problem."

"I'm not your personal translator boy."

"Yeah... I know, now could you please help me here. I am supposed to have this all up by the time dad comes back. We wanted to surprise mom."

"With what? A new gaming set up?"

"No, this is to get the 4K definition she said she wanted, read Laur."

Lauren took the manual and looked carefully; it did say 4K definition. She was a polyglot, not only she could speak several languages, but she could also read and write them. It was both a blessing and a curse only because her family took advantage of this, knowing that she was good with them her parents made her learn language after language. When she learned one, they gave her another one, which was good and useful in many ways. Far more tiring than you'd think.

"It says you have to put the blue cable inside the HDMI slot, and then turn on the console so that it can start running and look for the channels that allow the 4K definition."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much." Chris shrugged, thanked her and got to it getting the set up ready in a couple of minutes. Lauren went back to the library; it was a huge one. You could mistake it for a real one if you hadn't entered through the front door. When her parents asked her if there was a room she wanted to create, Lauren didn't hesitate and said a library, they gave her permission to create some blueprints and surprised her later with the whole thing built under the actual house.

Even the word mansion was small compared to the size of the actual building, most people thought it was simply what you saw on the outside but there was much more built underground. Which one would regard as crazy if Lauren's father wasn't a general, the man like his toys and indulged in them whenever he could. 

He himself didn't make that much money; his wife however was a renounced heart surgeon and owned several hospitals and research centers around the world. Lauren's parents were on top of their respective carriers, however, besides Lauren herself, their kids were normal in the whole sense of the word.

"Lauren?" The girl looks up to see her younger sister Taylor. Of the three of them Taylor was the youngest one, being only a year younger than Chris. The girl was a sweetheart, could not do damage to anyone. At the rate she was growing probably would be taller than Lauren. 

"Yes Tay?"

"We are going to eat lunch, do you want to come?"

"Of course, is everyone waiting for me? I don't want to make them wait for their food. Chris will get cranky about it." She said getting up and following her sister upstairs. "Are mom and dad here yet?"

"No, mom isn't coming until dinner and who knows when dad will come back, he flew out of here so it must have been important." Lauren nodded as they enter the dining room. She loved her parents, they had been nothing but good to every one of them. However, sometimes they didn't have much time for them. As a result, the siblings were as close as they could get, not ever eating meals apart if they could.

"What are we having today?"

"Blake did some filet mignon, we are eating that know and he made arroz con leche, thinking about you since you've been around less and less time here." Lauren felt a little guilty about it, she did several things besides school. Many of them her siblings approve but didn't partake in, she did them on her own time. 

"I'm sorry about that, I'll try to be around more." She knew how important it was for her siblings her presence. 

"Don't worry, we understand. It's a good thing you're being more social."

"Yeah, about that..." Lauren scratch the back of her neck.

"You are being more social, right?"

"It's kind of hard for me to be social Tay, you know it."

"I want you make friends Laur, you can't let your life pass by you."

"You sound way older than you are, besides I have a lot of time for that." Taylor rolled her eyes, she loved her sister but she was very stubborn. 

"You need to have one Lauren, you are a teenager for fucks sake, live a little."

"Language Taylor," Lauren said seriously. "I went to that party Lucy told me about, not fun at all if I say so myself."

"Please Lauren you cuss much more than I do."

"Do as I say not as I do."

"You are the oldest young person I know."

"Come on, have you seen my rides?"

"Even an old man can appreciate your bikes or cars."

"I did go to the party though..." Lauren mumbled.

"Did you dance or drink?"

"You know I don't do either of those... I did stop a hooligan."

"Wosh Laur, you're not helping yourself. Nobody says hooligan except old folks." Lauren smiled and shrugged, maybe her sister was right. She did grow up quickly for various reasons, more than the average kid. Not very good memories.

"Hello ladies." A middle-aged man said, he was wearing a suit and held a tray with the plates. 

"Hi Richard, you know we don't have to go all fancy since my parents aren't here."

"Yes, Miss Lauren."

"I would give up Laur, I love him as much as you do but I know when to give up a fight I'm not going to win." Chris said as he appeared from behind takin a sit at the right of her sister. 

The table was big, the family held several dinners which require more often than not a lot of chairs. When they ate together Mike Jauregui, Lauren's dad, was placed at the head of the table and Clara Jauregui sat at his right with Taylor besides her; Laure took the left of her father's and Chris sat next to her. When it was just the kids, Lauren took her father's place and her siblings moved a chair to their next to them.

"You know I'm not one to give up that easily Chris."

"Yeah, you've been trying with him since you could talk."

"Shut up, come sit so we can eat and you can finish your set up."

"How did you know I haven't finished?"

"Taylor called me and you weren't anywhere near the table when you're always the first baby bro."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm the oldest I can call you however I want, now sit." With a frowned the boy sat and they ate their meal making small talk. Lauren read a little more carefully the manual asking Chris what he had done, later telling him where he got things wrong.

"I could set it up if you'd like."

"I can do it, besides I know you'd prefer to stay at the library or go to do exercise."

"Okay, if you need my help I will go to the library. When you're finished we can spar a little, how does that sound?"

"Great, Tay would you l-"

"Not a chance, I'm not getting my ass kicked by Lauren again. I will watch and make sure you don't stupidly continue when she beats you."

"I can beat her!"

"No, you can't. There is no shame on that kid."

"Just wait until I'm a little older and you won't see what's coming."

"I have told you a thousand times before, do not rely on your strength or you will be defeated over and over." Lauren said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a book to finish and a list of books I'm trying to get." With that she stood up and went back to the library.

🌹

"I told you Peter, we should have made the strike the week we got confirmation." Mike said serious, the general was royally pissed but wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him. "What did the president say?"

"He initially agreed with you sir, but general McConey and general Hallow convinced him otherwise after the meeting took place two weeks ago." Mike rubbed his temple.

"What about the rest of the staff? Why weren't we informed of the decision before?"

"Again, the generals advised him not to tell you saying you would try to sway his opinion sir."

"They weren't wrong. How long till we are there captain?"

"We are landing at 1030 hours sir." Mike nodded and turned back to Peter.

"Lieutenant the president is expecting us?"

"Yes sir. He asked to see you alone before the meeting." This was going to be a long day, he would probably not be home in time for dinner, or that day. "Brief me on the situation as it is now."

"The leaders of the group mobilized, and the Marine Corps sent swept the place and didn't find them, there were a couple of insurgents, but the main targets had fled. Colonel Horan said in his report that they had already thought the target moved but the president gave the order to move."

"In other words, I was right."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to need a coffee for this, actually more than one. Make sure that there will be coffee waiting for me after I speak with the president. I hope we aren't that late an can pin point the location again."

"Yes sir."

🌹

"Hello Ms. and Mr. Rahall."

"Doctor Jauregui, is she okay?"

"We finished the surgery successfully and will monitor her recovery closely. For now, all I can say is that she will live. I can't make a promise of full recovery, there is a big chance the girl might not walk again."

"She will be devastated."

"We will do whatever we can Mr. Rahall, therapy will start as soon as we can. The earlier we do it the better chance of a good recovery she gets."

"Thank you, Doctor, you saved my daughter's life." Clara nodded and gave the couple a small smile.

"I have to go, you will be able to see her in a couple of minutes. She is still out though." After that Clara walked away, it had been a difficult morning. A teenager track and field star had been hit by another teenager that was speeding, the worst part was that the girl was only walking back from school. They almost had to amputate the leg but after 8 hours of surgery they had been able to avoid it. 

"You look like hell." Clara looked up from the paper work she was filling.

"Hello to you too, Kevin (McKidd)."

"I heard you just saved a girl's leg."

"8 hours without a rest, almost bleed out, had to make a reconstruction of the hip and crushed femur. A craniotomy almost at the same time, it was awful."

"Sounds like it."

"I want to go home, I want some time with my children before I go to New York."

"Why are you going?"

"We are building a new hospital there, I'm supposed to meet with the companies that want the contract. It will be an exhausting week."

"You didn't tell me."

"I thought Justina would tell you."

"You hoped she told everyone, didn't you?"

"Yeah, she is, besides my friend, my personal news outlet. I know you all go to her for your sweet gossip." She smirked, making Dr. McKidd chuckle.

"You say that like there is a lot."

"Well there usually is since I don't just ask her for the news on the hospital but the city or country, the woman knows way too much about everything."

"What was the last thing she told you?"

"There is going to be a renovation on the city's biggest library, Lauren will be excited if she doesn't know already."

"How's she? Does she still want to be a doctor like you?"

"She's great, as far as I'm aware yes. But with the multitude of things she does I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Where could she possibly have got that from?" Clara rolled her eyes.

"I don't do a lot, besides medicine."

"Yeah but you do a lot inside it, like you own hospitals and research centers around the world, are a renounced surgeon, give conferences around the world, found a scholarship fund for kids that want to become physicians, etc."

"Okay, I get it. Her father is the same."

"How's Mike?"

"He had an emergency meeting today, he's flying to Washington."

"And Chris and Taylor?"

"They are wonderful, Chris made the soccer, basketball and football team. Taylor has been on top of her class again and made the cheer team."

"You have a busy family."

"We like what we do."

"I would hope so, with everything you do without taking a break one would expect you to be happy about it." He said with a laugh.

🌹

"Mike great to see you."

"I told you what would happen Phil."

"I know, I'm sorry about that."

"I would expect you to listen to my recommendations, tell me if something changes because I got the memo a week later!"

"General McConey and general Hallow made a good argument at the time."

"They knew I would be able to turn your mind around since they told you not to tell me or the others. What did the secretary think?"

"He wasn't brief either."

"Now you're pissing me off. Phil you have advisors for a reason! You appointed William for fucks sake."

"I can see that now Mike, no need to yell."

"I'm seriously thinking of whooping your ass right now."

"Enough! I know I screw up! I need your help now, the country needs your help will you scold me later?"

"I'm done anyways, next time talk to me."

"They want your position."

"I've been aware of that for years, doesn't make me budge about my decisions."

"That' why you're the best."

"Damn well I'm the best, now come one we need to clean this mess before it gets bigger."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah..." Mike smiled. They left the oval office, a girl waiting outside with Mike's coffee.

"Thank you, Ms." He said, the girl nodded. General Jauregui was known for being a very serious and strict man, thinking discipline and hard work were crucial as well as decency and manners. His man always had to be perfectly presented if they didn't want to risk their jobs, that's how strict he was.

🌹

"I'm leaving for New York on Monday."

"Why?" 

"I'm building a new pediatric hospital there Chris."

"For how long?"

"A week at most Taylor, any thoughts Lauren?"

"I already knew mami, you aren't as secretive as you think you are."

"I hope you behave yourselves while I'm gone."

"Lauren isn't leaving ma, she would kick our asses if we did something."

"Chris Jauregui language!"

"Sorry mom, but you know I'm right."

"Yes, now please be good for your sister. If you need anything my phone will be with me at all times, your father told me that there was a chance he would be stuck on Washington for a while. He will try to be reachable, but you know how his work can be."

"Anything else mami?"

"One more thing Taylor, I need one of you to wash the cars. They have been filthy and I want them presentable for next week, we have a small party and I haven't decided which one to take yet."

"Chris will do it."

"Why me Laur?"

"For slipping twice."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"Ma!" Chris whined.

"You heard her."

"I'm starting to think you hate me..." He grumbled.

"No, you don't. You're salty for having to clean the cars."

"Can I ride one at least?"

"Before you actually clean them, after you better not boy."

"Yes!" Chris fist bumped the air, it wasn't that big of a punishment and he could ride one of his parent's sweet cars. He wasn't about to complain.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday came and Camila was entering the school after having said goodbye to her parents. There wasn't much to be said, they would hopefully be back before Friday. It had been a beautiful morning and Camila had once again woken up earlier than usual, so much so that she could appreciate the sunrise. It had been a sight to remember.

Much to Camila's dismay her morning was started with the green-eyed girl that had recently plagued her thoughts. _Today I'm finding out more about her_. She wasn't sure what exactly she would find but hopefully it was something.

"Walz!" Camila heard Dinah shout, the girl didn't have a normal voice, it was forever loud.

"How are you DJ?"

"I'm fine as you can obviously see." Dinah answered with a smirk. Camila rolled her eyes but smiled, it was a typical answer from the Polynesian girl.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Nope you seem fine to me." Camila scoffed.

"Sometimes I wonder why we are friends."

"Harsh Walz, you know you'd be nothing without me."

"I'm leaving for class now, nice to see you DJ."

"Why are you leaving classes haven't started."

"Usually students are expected to arrive before they start, but I guess the concept is not something you are familiar with."

"The nerve... Fine, go and study."

"I'll see you at lunch Finah Jane."

"You know it Chancho." Dinah said winking at her.

🌹

Running late to an AP class isn't what you'd want, the curriculum being more difficult than the normal class you wouldn't want to miss anything in the class. Camila being herself was running late to AP World History. She had been talking to Shawn about their music project and forgot that while he had free period she didn't.

"I'm sorry for being late Mr. Harrison." Camila blurted as she rushed thru the door.

"It's okay Ms. Cabello we haven't started yet, however, I expect this won't be a reoccurring thing throughout the year."

"No sir, don't worry." She said still a little out of breath.

"You can sit next to Lauren." Mr. Harrison pointed at the only sit left, and it was at the back, _Lauren_. Camila was a little shock to see the girl and wonder how this class was that packed. Did people really enjoy this much history? She nodded and sat by Lauren, who smiled faintly and nodded slightly as to regard her. Then the girl went back to doing something on her notebook. What? Camila didn't know.

"Open your book on chapter 23. I know you would expect to start at the beginning, but we are covering WWI, followed by WWII, or as some historians like to call it The Great War."

Camila payed attention, history had always been a good subject for her. It involved heavy reading and memory, but she enjoyed learning about it and was a firm believer in the phrase ' _if you don't know your history, you're doomed to repeat it_.' It was important to not repeat the mistakes of people before them.

After reading most of the chapter the teacher gave them a worksheet with a small questioner, nothing that wasn't on the chapter. Camila felt someone touching her shoulder.

"Hey, Camila... I'm sorry to bother you but do you have a pen I can borrow?" Lauren asked. Camila nodded slightly and grabbed an extra black pen she usually had with her giving it to Lauren. "Thanks."

They didn't talk for the rest of the class and Camila wonder if it was a good moment to say thank you to Lauren after what had happened at the party. She decided against it, watching as the raven-haired girl work the questions at an amazing speed. Getting back to her own worksheet Camila found difficult some of the more detailed questions. She turned around hoping to ask Lauren for help when she realize the girl was back to drawing. _How_ _on Earth did she finish that quickly?_

Camila looked at the teacher, he was grading Lauren's paper she supposed as the other students were still answering. Not a wrong mark by the way Mr. Harrison was moving his hand. The young Cuban asked herself if there was anything Lauren could do wrong. She finished her own questionnaire and when she returned to her desk the pen was there with a small piece of paper, which wrote thank you in a neat and beautiful cursive handwriting.

Apparently, Lauren was very smart, she had been right in her assumption. A new discovery was that the girl spoke only when necessary. She looked towards the desk Lauren was sited, only to find it empty. The bell rang, it was lunch time.

🌹

"Mila eat your lunch is getting cold and if it does, you'll complain about it."

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"What?"

"Lauren, I have a class with her."

"Which one?"

"AP World History."

"Really? I would have never guessed it."

"Why?"

"Well Lauren is the school's bad girl, and as you saw last party, she is that kind of girl. I didn't know the girl had big brains though."

"Anyone that knows anything about her?"

"Not really, the girl is a mystery. Most people avoid her. No friends for what I can see. Did she do something to you!?"

"No... She was the one that stopped Austin..."

"Well at least you are on her good side for what I see."

"I guess."

"Are you worried about her Walz?"

"No, I'm curious, she doesn't seem that bad."

"Did you or did you not see how she beat up that guy without breaking a sweat?"

"She was protecting me, besides if someone didn't intervene then the cops would have been called and everyone would be in trouble."

"Still, she isn't good news. Keep away from her Camila." _No nickname, shit_. Dinah was being serious. That wasn't something that she did often. Camila nodded and dropped the subject, apparently, she would have to find out by herself.

"I'll try." Camila said softly earning a nod from Dinah, "have you asked Mani yet?"

"I did!" Dinah said jumping like a hyperactive kid.

"What did she say?"

"Obviously yes Walz, as if you could ever say no to this honey." Camila rolled her eyes. Now that the girl had said yes it was obvious but when Camila asked her why she had waited it was because she wasn't sure of the answer.

"Of course, who could?" Camila's voice dripping sarcasm.

"I know right." The Polynesian girl said flipping her hair. "We went to dinner and had a walk afterwards and I popped the question and she said yes, we kissed, and I took her back to her place."

"Sounds like you had a great time." Camila couldn't help but feel a little jealous, it was great to see her best friend in love, still she wanted to have her own fairytale. Perhaps in the future she would have someone who loved her hopelessly and she would love them back just as much. "I'm very happy for both of you." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Walz, next time it will be you telling me about whoever steals that ice heart of yours." The Cuban rolled her eyes. People at her school new she was bisexual, she simply liked people because of who they were. For her it didn't make a difference if they were male or female.

"Yee... thanks, you make me sound like a heartless bitch."

"You are a heartless bitch Chancho, but you're my heartless bitch." That earned Dinah a punch to which the girl laughed; Camila didn't have much strength. "You're the weakest person I know, and that's saying something since Allysus is like one meter tall."

"You don't need to be mean to Ally. She better not hear you saying that again, the girl will scold you and you'll mop all day long."

"I don't mop when she scolds me!"

"We all mop when she scolds us China, she is like a mother to us."

"Yeah we do..."

"Now smile, I don't think Normani would like a mopping girlfriend." Dinah smiled at the mention of the girl, she was whipped, and they had just made it official. _God help her_. "That's better DJ."

🌹

Apart from the AP World History and AP Literature, Camila took AP Music theory. She found to her surprise that Lauren took that class too, she couldn't help but wonder if the girl took anything but AP classes. She was really smart, which led Camila to question: why did Lauren is still in high school and not college?

She noticed that the girl was always sketching something, the notebook she used was always with her, throughout most classes she would draw. The teachers didn't seem to notice or care, probably because when they left an assignment Lauren was always the first to turn it in. Why did she have this bad girl persona? For everything she had seen the girl was a sweetheart. Only getting in trouble when needed.

Perhaps before Camila noticed her, she was a trouble maker. That made little sense, the girl seemed mature beyond her years. She was always on time, never talked unless asked, got perfect grades. Besides the clothing choice there wasn't a single thing that Camila could pin point and said 'Aja! This is a bad girl.'

When had Lauren been given the tittle? Why was she given the tittle? Camila was full of unanswered questions and as she observed the girl from afar the list seemed to grow longer and longer. Lauren was indeed a mystery, and Camila was desperate to find more about her.

Camila walked through the halls of her school with a smile on her face as she approached the library, there are things you could never know if it wasn't for books. For her the best feeling in the world was an old book with a coffee, the smell of the old pages accompanied with the texture was a complete experience for her.

"Camila how are you today?" said Mr. Thompson with a smile.

"I'm doing fine Mr. Thompson what about you?"

"It's been a quiet day and I don't mind it. What could I interest you into reading today?"

"Surprise me."

"That my dear is a very hard thing to do, give me a genre at least."

"I really don't know what to read today, I was hoping you'd make a suggestion."

"Really? Well that's odd coming from you." He said while thinking about a book. "If you don't have much time then I would suggest a classic _Of Mice and Men_ , I have a copy back here."

Camila waited patiently as the man when to a room behind him and brought back a very small book, it was going to last her a day tops, but the suggestions Mr. Thompson gave her were usually more than enjoyable. With the book in hand she walked to the back, most of the students chose to read on the front since the tables were bigger and they could rush out when they needed.

That puzzled Camila, why would they like more the front when the back was far more peaceful and quieter? She added that to the list of unanswered questions of the day. There were many. Lauren was at the top of many of them, why was she so curious about this girl? _I just want to know her, she, despite what people said, seemed nice_. She would however keep that information to herself not wanting to face Dinah or Shawn, but mainly Dinah, if they ever discovered that she didn't let go.

Could they really blame her? She didn't think so, there was something that called her about Lauren. Still for precautions she would sip it in front of her friends, perhaps she could ask someone else about her. When the bell rang Camila realized that for the first time in forever, she had picked a book and sat down staring it without reading a word. _I'm starting to lose my mind._

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read what you guys think about it.


End file.
